


Entdecken

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mansion Fic, Post-Movie(s), Rimming, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Five times Charles and Erik were caught in a compromising position and one time they weren't.





	

1.

Erik’s tongue had just breached Charles’ tight hole when the doorknob turned. As the door to the study started to open, Charles heard Alex say to the person he was with - _most likely Hank_ \- that he hoped the professor and Erik were “playing chess in here” so they wouldn't have to check the bunker or the extensive grounds. Erik was still occupied down between Charles’ legs so Charles threw a hand out and the door slammed closed. Charles listened to Alex ask what had just happened while Hank ushered him away, telling him that Erik and the professor would be fine eating whatever the rest of them decided on for dinner.

Erik lifted his head from between Charles’ legs and said, “You should have let me do that.”

“By the time you’d have closed the door, Alex would have already seen us.”

Erik smirked. “I know.”

Huffing out a laugh, Charles shook his head and commented, “You'll just have to be satisfied with the knowledge that Hank has already informed Alex of our current activities.”

“I'd rather return to the satisfaction of having my tongue inside of you.”

Charles guided Erik’s head back down. “I'd never dream of getting in the way of your happiness.”

_____________

2.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s slim waist and, raising himself on tiptoe, planted a kiss on the back of Erik’s neck. Putting down the knife he was using to make a late lunch, Erik turned in Charles’ embrace and gave him a lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Erik asked Charles, “Shouldn't you be doing paperwork?”

“I have been. All morning. But I saw you were finished outside and decided to take a break.”

Erik nodded and put his arms around Charles’ shoulders. “Hmm. And what do you plan to do during your break?”

“I haven't decided yet. Eat your lunch and I am sure I will have come up with an idea by the time you’re done.”

Erik finished making his sandwich and carried his plate and glass of ice water to join Charles at the table. While Erik ate his sandwich, they discussed what they had accomplished in the hours since they had last seen each other at breakfast. As Erik got up to put his plate in the sink, he saw Charles pick up his glass of water and steal a sip. Just as he was going to turn back around, he heard a loud crunch and, as he watched, Charles’ lips curved up into an amused grin. He was just about to retake his seat when Charles moved his chair back and tipped his head towards the empty stretch of table directly in front of him. With a raised brow, Erik settled into place and waited for Charles’ next move. That turned out to be moving a hand up and beginning work on the task of unbuttoning Erik’s shirt.

Charles started to move forward and, looking up at Erik from beneath his lashes, parted his lips and swiped his tongue across Erik’s right nipple. Moaning at the feel of Charles’ tongue, made cold from the ice, Erik moved both of his hands up and tangled them in Charles’ hair so he could pull Charles closer and guide his movements. After a few moments, Erik pushed Charles’ head back and moved him over to his other nipple. Once it had experienced the same treatment, Erik started to guide Charles’ head lower.

Scooting his chair further back, Charles licked a stripe down Erik’s chest and dipped the tip of his tongue into Erik’s navel. At Charles’ mental request, Erik used his powers to undo his belt and unbutton his trousers while Charles pulled the zipper down with his left hand. Meanwhile, his other hand grabbed Erik’s glass of water again and he tilted it to his lips, getting another piece of ice.

He was just about to bend down and take Erik’s cock in his mouth when Sean walked in, humming _Can’t Buy Me Love_ before he spotted the couple at the table. He stopped abruptly and started to walk back away, saying, “Actually, I think I'll just wait until dinner.”

Erik waited until they were sure Sean was gone ( _off to tell Hank and Alex about what he had just walked in on_ , Charles shared with Erik) before giving Charles a pointed look, zipping up his pants, buckling his belt, and buttoning his shirt.

In response, Charles said, “In my defense, you are quite consuming, love.”

Erik gave Charles a soft smile, grabbed his hand, and told him, “Come on. Let's go finish this somewhere private.”

They began to make their way out of the kitchen before Erik turned back, grabbed his water, and slipped his hand back into Charles’ on their way to the bedroom.

_____________

3.

A few months later, they tried again. Since it was the middle of winter, they figured no one would venture outside to the garage, preferring to stay at the mansion and wait for their bimonthly trip to the store for any necessary supplies rather than drive into town on their own with the weather they had been having.

Charles and Erik were in the backseat of Charles’ dark blue [1964 Ford Mustang](http://www.mustangandfords.com/featured-vehicles/mump-0405-1964-ford-mustang-restore/photo-gallery/#2) when Raven strolled in through the side door.

She had just started rifling through a tall metal storage cabinet when she turned around suddenly and surveyed the array of cars that filled the garage. Her gaze halted and she approached the car sitting between a [1963 Corvette](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/a9kB9paVQ24/maxresdefault.jpg) and a [1957 BMW 507](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/357473289142503243/). She tapped on the fogged up glass with the tip of a manicured nail and waited while her brother rolled down the back passenger window.

Acting as though Erik wasn't pulling his black turtleneck on over his head to hide the mark Charles had left on his neck, Charles asked Raven what had brought her to the garage. Deciding to hold off on commenting on their disheveled appearance for the moment, Raven explained, “As you should have noticed on your walk out here, it snowed for a bit this morning. Kitty's never seen snow before so Ororo is making it snow again right now so the kids can have a snowball fight and build snowmen. Bobby found the pond last week and he asked me if he could freeze it so we can go ice skating. He's turning everyone else's shoes into skates, but I have ice skates from when we went down to Rockefeller Center for Christmas, and I know I put them in here somewhere.” As she finished her last sentence, a pair of light blue ice skates floated their way over from an overhead cabinet and came to a gentle stop beside her.

Taking hold of the skates before Erik let them go, she told them, “I'll make sure the others stay out of the garage for the rest of the afternoon. But you two really should be more careful. Alex and Sean told me about the study and the kitchen. Next time, one of your younger students might wander into the wrong room at the wrong time.”

As she walked back out to join the others who were ice skating, Erik said, “We will.” Hearing the lock click into place after she closed the door, she just hoped that they would remember to lock the door from now on or someone would be answering some very awkward questions from curious students and it definitely wasn’t going to be her.

_____________

4.

Erik and Charles were sat together beneath a tree near the pond Bobby had turned into an ice skating rink one winter day. The couple had formed a telepathic bond shortly before their mission in Cuba. In the two years since that day, Charles and Erik had both maintained a constant low-level awareness of the other. This allowed them to communicate telepathically regardless of distance, to know where the other was at all times, and to know what emotions their partner was feeling.

Their bond had also made it easier for Charles to access Erik’s mutation, which meant that Charles was able to manipulate magnetic fields as easily as Erik did. With their connection, Erik could also tap into Charles’ mutation and hear what the people around him were thinking. However, without Charles’ assistance, all of the thoughts could be overwhelming so, on days when there were no classes or training for those in the mansion old enough to be part of the X-Men, they would find a quiet spot away from the other inhabitants of the mansion and work on the part of their bond that allowed Erik access to Charles’ telepathy. They were usually able to work on allowing only the surface thoughts of the people in Charles’ immediate range past the shields that both of them had developed in Erik’s mind during their first few sessions for an hour or two, and then they spent their remaining alone time on more pleasurable pursuits.

One spring afternoon, Alex and Scott Summers approached the pair where they were huddled together against the trunk of Charles’ favorite tree.

“Hey, have you seen the- oh.” Alex cut his sentence off and started to turn Scott around. He knew that when the professor and Erik were alone together, working on the bond they shared, it was best not to bother them. “C’mon, Scotty, let's go find Raven and ask her.”

“Nonsense,” said Charles. “You don't have to leave just yet.”

“Try the garage. You should find everything you need to play baseball in there.” Erik surprised the brothers by answering their unfinished question instead of Charles.

“Whoa. I thought only Professor Xavier could read minds.”

“That's right, Scott. But Mr. Lehnsherr and I have a special connection and he can hear thoughts sometimes, too. And our newest addition, Jean Grey, will also be able to hear thoughts when she's older,” Charles explained to the younger Summers. Addressing Alex, he asked, “Will it just be the two of you playing or are any of the others going to join you?”

“I'll see if Sean and Raven are free. If we can pull Hank away from the lab, we’ll probably see if the other kids want to join in, too.”

“Lovely. It sounds like quite an enjoyable afternoon. Maybe Erik and I can tag along and see how the children do.”

“Of course, professor.”

“Why don't you two go see who wants to play and Erik and I will join you with the equipment in ten minutes.”

“Sure.”

Only after Alex and Scott had made their way back inside did Charles use Erik’s abilities to zip his and Erik’s trousers back up. Turning slightly so he could better see Erik’s face, Charles told him, “We're alone again. You can stop holding onto the projection now. You did very well, darling, making sure they didn't notice,” Charles complimented. Erik stopped concentrating on the image of him and Charles he had wanted the Summers boys to see - he hadn't altered their appearance a lot, just concealed the very noticeable bulges he and Charles were sporting, a concealment Alex would be grateful for if he knew, Erik was sure. “Very good,” Charles praised when Erik let his concentration drop. “Next time I'll teach you a better way to send projections. It'll be much easier since it takes less concentration so you'll be able to do other things while also maintaining your projection.”

“Then we should definitely work on that later this week. It sounds like it is an extraordinarily useful skill. For now, however, why don't you practice your fine control of metal some more by helping me move everything the others need for their game.” Erik guided Charles through using his powers to move things from a distance, opening doors that were closed with their metal knobs and using the surrounding metal to help retrieve anything devoid of metal. Soon, everything they needed was laid out next to them and they had almost 8 minutes to spare.

Checking his watch, Charles observed, “That was good practice, but I don't think that was the only reason you wanted to skip the trip to the garage.”

“True. You told them we would spend the rest of the afternoon with them. So, before we join the children, I think you should finish what you started before we were interrupted, especially since we have such a special connection.”

“Shut up,” Charles said, pushing at Erik’s shoulder. Then, leaning in, he commented, “What I started, hmm?” before claiming Erik’s lips in a kiss.

_____________

5.

They were in the study once again. Instead of having Erik on one end of the couch with Charles sprawled before him, they were in front of the fireplace, the crackling of the blazing fire the only companion to the gasps and moans coming from the couple laid out next to it. Charles was on his back, cushioned by the blankets and pillows they had put on top of the rug to avoid the unforgiving hardwood floors, with Erik positioned above him. Erik broke their kiss and trailed his mouth down, dragging his lips along Charles’ jaw and down his throat until he reached Charles’ pulse point. He began to suck a mark into the skin there as he removed his fingers from Charles’ ass and wrapped them around Charles’ cock, giving him a few firm strokes. He lifted his mouth off of Charles to slick himself up, but before he could, Charles grabbed the jar, coated his own fingers, and spread the slick on Erik’s cock. Erik allowed Charles’ hand to linger for an extra few seconds before he grabbed his wrist and pinned it on the floor next to his head. With his right hand, he positioned himself at Charles’ entrance and slowly pushed in. The first few inches disappeared inside Charles before Erik pulled back out and thrust in again until his balls rested against Charles’ ass. He paused for a minute, dropped a kiss on Charles’ lips, and then began to set a steady rhythm.

Charles’ right hand was still held by Erik’s left so he used his right hand to push a few strands of sweaty hair off of Erik’s forehead. He scratched his nails down the metalbender’s muscled back and gripped Erik’s left cheek to feel him move as he thrust into him. With a squeeze to the hand he had captured, Erik released Charles’ hand from his grasp and cradled the back of Charles’ head while Charles used his freedom to wrap a hand around the back of Erik’s neck. After several minutes, Erik reached down and gripped Charles once more. Instead of teasing Charles by giving him a few strokes and then stopping, Erik pumped Charles intently, thumbing the slit every few pulls until Charles cried out and came, coating Erik’s hand and both their stomachs in come. Licking his hand clean, Erik stopped moving inside Charles and leaned down at Charles’ prompting, fastening his mouth on the mark he had made earlier before moving up to let Charles claim his lips.

 _Okay, you can start moving again,_ Charles told Erik without breaking their kiss. Erik resumed his thrusting, his hips moving with increasing speed before he stilled and spilled his seed deep inside Charles with a groan of his lover’s name. Heaving several panting breaths, Erik flicked his hair out of his eyes as Charles rubbed up and down Erik’s side repeatedly with both hands. A few minutes after Erik’s climax, both men’s hearts had slowed and Erik moved to pull out of Charles. Once the two were disengaged, Erik dropped down onto his back beside Charles, who turned onto his side and rubbed a hand on Erik’s chest, right over his heart.

They had just started to cover themselves with the extra blankets when there was a perfunctory knock on the door right before it started to open. “Charles, Director McCone wants- Oh.” The unexpected scene caused Moira to leave her sentence unfinished, but she recovered quickly. “I’ll tell him that we’ll meet with him tomorrow.” Having delivered the CIA director’s message, Moira stepped back out into the hallway and shut the door firmly behind her.

”Maybe we should just put up a sign,” Erik suggested.

”We are definitely locking the door next time.”

_____________

+1

The start of the new semester had been hectic. They had acquired three new students the week before classes resumed and the newest gifted youngsters were having some difficulty adjusting to life at the mansion, particularly the young boy who had lost both of his parents in a car accident.

After a week of regular lessons for the returning students and placement tests to determine where to put the newly enrolled students, Charles and Erik finally had a free evening on Friday. They had decided to move their usual chess match from their personal study to the family room. Settling down on either end of the couch, they placed the chess board between them on the coffee table, white side facing Charles.

An hour later, Raven, Hank, Alex, and Sean walked into the room, intending to watch the television that sat in the corner of the room. Upon their arrival, Charles began to stir in Erik’s hold, but he settled down when Erik’s arm instinctively pulled Charles closer into his chest. Grabbing the popcorn from Sean, Raven commented, “At least this isn’t the most compromising position we’ve seen them in.”

Crossing the room to grab the camera off of the bookshelf, Sean rejoined the rest of the group and took a picture of Erik holding Charles while they slept together on the couch. “This will look perfect on the fridge.”

Grabbing the camera from Sean, Raven put it down on the side table and shepherded the others out of the room, saying, “Come on. Let’s go watch the other TV.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Incorporated prompts from these lists:  
> Allumetterouge.tumblr.com/post/140736026277/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you (46)  
> Theasexualityblog.tumblr.com/post/114559247241/list-of-non-sexual-forms-of-intimacy


End file.
